


silhouettes

by souleater (starlorde)



Series: a love that will never grow old [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlorde/pseuds/souleater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni wanted Isco to smell him till the fragrance of my true self arise, he wanted Isco to bite him and get the truth out. He wanted Isco to touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	silhouettes

Toni loves rainy nights, he doesn't know why, it just make him feel good and calm, like if he was in a desert beach, or in a forest, with a bunch of animals. This night, to be more specific, Toni doesn't feel like loving this rainy night very much. Tomorrow they’ll play against Juventus in the Champions League, and he feels like he’s lost in skies of powdered gold, caught in clouds of silver ropes, showered by the empty hopes. He’s not an optimistic.

Isco, on the other hand, seems very optimist sleeping like a baby on the other bed, next to Toni’s. Toni is staring at him, to his silhouette, his beauty, his softness. He looks magic even when he is sleeping. _He haunts me even when he’s sleeping._ Toni thought to himself, smiling weakly.

''Can’t sleep?'' Isco asked suddenly, without open his eyes. Toni’s mouth fell open for a minute. He was so sure Isco was sleeping, maybe he woke up now, maybe Toni’s breath woke him up.

''No.'' He answered. ‘’And I’m freezing.'' He shivered.

''Me too, I think the heater of this room is broken, that’s why the others didn't want this one.'' Isco opened his eyes, looking direct at Toni’s eyes. ‘’Wow that’s great.'' Toni laughed, but he was really cold.

''You can come to my bed, if you want to.'' Isco said, sounding very serious, that was really strange because Isco doesn't say many things in a serious tone. It made Toni think for a while, not that he didn't want to sleep in the same bed that Isco, but it could feel strange, really strange, because Toni likes him, he  _really likes_ , and when he met Isco he wanted a lot of things, he wanted Isco to see him and look till the boy reached his soul.

Isco went to the other side of the bed so Toni could lie down and waived to Toni to come to the bed. He thought for a minute, and then he shrug his head and got up.

They were looking to each other, sometimes they looked to the window, but they mostly look to each other. They talked a lot and about many things, except about the game tomorrow, Isco made some stupids jokes (jokes that Toni laugh mostly because Isco looks cute when he’s telling jokes.)

Suddenly, Isco comes close to Toni, and hugs him, really hugs him, they had hugged before, in trainings, in matches, even when they saw each other in places, but never like that, and not just because they’re in the same bed, but this hug is so warm, they’re breathing the same air, feeling each other’s skin, Isco’s skin feels like paper-thin and Toni can feel the tones that tremble down his spine. Isco moves his face, and when he does that, he kisses Toni on the cheeks, very close to his lips, Toni moves his face too, and now they’re staring at each other’s face, eyes, lips. Toni can see it all so clear.

They’re both laughing a little, feeling like two dorks who doesn't know that the two of them wanted to kiss the other for a long time. Toni wanted Isco to smell him till the fragrance of his true self arise, he wanted Isco to bite him and get the truth out. He wanted Isco to touch him.

Isco moved up to kiss his mouth thoroughly for that. Toni moaned and scratched his nails over the back of Isco’s neck. Isco arched up, forcing Toni to drop his hands away from his neck. Isco slid down, licking and sucking his way from Toni’s neck. Isco held Toni’s hip down with one hand while he gently stroked him to life with the other. When Toni was fully erect, he dipped his head and swiped his tongue across the tip of Toni’s cock. Toni reached down and scratched at Isco’s head, and pushed it gently downward, begging him to take him fully into his beautiful mouth. “Please,” he whimpered, sounding small and eager.

The following morning was not a rainy one, the sun was shining at them, behind the window of the concentration. Isco gently caressed Toni’s cheeks, ears, and down onto his neck. ‘’Morning.''

Toni started to laugh a little, ‘’I am so easy.’’

Isco frowned. ‘’What do you mean?’’

‘’You just said a thing to me and I’m already wanting you again, already begging you to have me again.’’ He looked at the window, and saw the sun going away.

‘’Oh don’t worry, I'll be a thorn in your side till you die.’’ Isco said, smiling, then he trailed one hand down over Toni’s sweat-soaked chest and stared up at him as Toni rode him slowly and rhythmically. Toni stared down into his eyes, his lips parted slightly. Isco reached out with his free hand and began to stroke him gently. Toni’s head tipped back and he let a low moan escape past his lips.

Toni didn't know if they are going to win the game, or even if they’re going to win a trophy this season, but he’s sure he’s doesn't regret at all of going to Madrid. They bleed, they crawl like animals, but when it's over, they will still awake.


End file.
